Happy Halloween
by lileigh760
Summary: A Halloween oneshot I wrote for a contest on another site. It's about 1600 words, not too long not too short. Read and Review


**This is a halloween one shot that I wrote for a contest on another site. It's just a halloween themed IS one shot and it's not going to be turned into a story. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Come on Jude, you know that I'm going to win so why do you even bother fighting it?" Tommy Quincy asked his girlfriend of a little over a year as they sat on the couch in his darkened living room 1 day before Halloween. They'd been arguing over what to do, watch a scary movie or tell scary stories and Jude was being stubborn. "I'm not watching a scary movie Quincy, you know how much I hate them." She said pouting at him. He leaned over and caught her lips with his in a chaste kiss. "Fine, then I'm telling the story." He said with an evil grin. Jude just smiled in triumph and settled back on the couch against him as he started his story. "About 15 years ago when I first moved to Toronto my dad was a police officer, I remember when he'd come home at night sometimes we'd sit at the table and he'd tell me about some of his cases. One night he came home and his face was so pale, he looked like a ghost, I asked him what was wrong and he just shook his head and began to cry, my strong never cried a day in his life father sat at the kitchen table and cried like a baby. Finally after his sobs had subsided he began to tell me the story of the case he'd covered that night and had ended his law enforcement career forever."

**The scene changes to a dark house with no lights on. The wind is howling and it looks like it is going to rain at any time.**

_"Come on baby, your parents won't be home for at least 2 more hours, we have plenty of time." Jake told his girlfriend Christy as he laid back on top of her on the couch where they had been having a heavy make out session. "I know Jake but I swear I heard something, can we just stop for a second?" Christy asked straightening out her clothes and fixing her blonde hair. Jake sighed and licked his lips in irritation "Yeah, fine." He said leaning back against the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They were an attractive couple, voted cutest couple that year in school, they were high school sweethearts and would be graduating in June. Jake Martin was captain of the football team number 33 for the ravens, the star pitcher for the baseball team and a straight A student. Christy Nichols was the typical beautiful cheerleader. She had honey blonde hair and deep green eyes, she was co captain of her cheer team a straight A student and class valedictorian. They were essentially the all American dream. Which was probably part of the reason Christy's parents had trusted them alone at this time of night on a school night. It was the night before Halloween and Mr. And Mrs. Nichols figured if they were inside what trouble could they be getting themselves into?_

_Jake knew his girlfriend well and could tell that the scary stories he'd told her earlier that night had frightened her so he leaned over and began to massage her shoulders. "I'm sorry baby, you know those stories weren't true right?" He asked as she started to settle back against him as he continued to massage her muscles. "Of course, I just heard a noise, probably kids." She murmured with her eyes closed. Out of the corner of Jake's eye he thought he saw a shadow move across the window by the front door. It was so unexpected that he didn't even realize he'd jumped until Christy's voice brought him to attention. "What was that?" She asked quietly, her body suddenly stiff again. "What was what?" Jake asked trying to keep his cool._

_"I heard that noise again, it was a clang, like metal hitting metal or concrete." She said in a whisper. "Baby, I told you it wasn't a real story, just something the guys made up a few years back." He said speaking of the story from earlier about a man who would appear only on Halloween and viciously murder teenagers with an ugly mallet made with spikes._

_They both jumped up a few moments later when they heard the noise of a loud clanking from upstairs. Christy was terrified and looked at her boyfriend for an answer. "Ok I know you heard it that time Jake." She said on the verge of tears. Being the manly man that he was, Jake merely shrugged and told her to wait there. He was going to get the baseball bat from the closet and check it out. She whispered out a harsh "no, you are not leaving me here." He merely sighed, "Look you aren't coming up there until I know for sure that we are alone here, go sit on the couch with the cordless and wait for me, I'll be right back babe." He said trying to ease her fears a bit. She bit her lip and reluctantly shook her head ok. After walking to the closet and grabbing a baseball bat Jake slowly made his way up the staircase and finally made it to the landing without hearing so much as a gust of wind breezing through the open window in the bedroom to his right. There it was again, that clink, and clang that sounded like a chain of some sort being hit against something. The sound was coming from the attic, Jake reached his hand up on the wall to find the light switch and found that someone had cut the power. The lights wouldn't come on. He slowly moved his way along the wall until he felt the small desk in the hallway that had emergency supplies such as candles, flashlights, phone numbers. He grabbed the flashlight and turned it on letting the soft illumination cover his slow steps to the staircase that lead to the attic._

_Taking a deep breath he walked up the stairs until he reached the door to the attic which was slightly ajar. Knowing the Nichols always kept that door shut due to the drafts, only made him more nervous. Shaking the thoughts from his head he pushed the door open, it creaked as it swung open and Jake flashed the light around the room. He heard the clanking sound louder this time, it was right in front of him. Afraid of what he might find he reluctantly shined the light to the direction of the sound and almost laughed in relief. One of the shutters on the window had come loose and was banging against the house in the wind. Here he was the burly football star and he'd let a loose shutter scare the crap out of him._

_Walking to the window he chuckled at himself, that is until his laughs died in his throat as his flashlight skimmed the floor and he took in the two perfect, muddy foot prints directly beneath the attic window in which he stood. The color drained from his face as he heard her scream. He rushed down the stairs as fast as he could but it was already too late._

"Poor Jake, the police thought it was him. He'd called them as soon as he got over the gruesome sight in front of him but it was pretty obvious it was him. He was the only person in the house when they got there and they had found him crouched in the corner, covered in Christy's blood. The poor girls blood had been drained from her body. He'd pinned her to the wall above the stairs with kitchen knives." Tommy finished, as Jude looked on still thoroughly engrossed in his story.

"Wow, so do you think he did it?" Jude asked quietly in awe. "It's funny though, my dad was the only one who noticed it but how could a 17 year old kid who weighed a bit over 150 pick up his 115 pound girlfriend and pin her to the wall? Something never added up for him and I think that's what got to him." Tommy said in thought, this was something that had bothered his father for years, up until the day he'd died.

"Yeah, that doesn't make too much sense. What ever happened to Jake?" Jude asked. "They ended up locking him up in a mental institution, guy was never the same after that night actually he got out a few years back, disappeared, no one's seen him since." Tommy replied.

Just then they heard a loud bang come from outside. Jude jumped and then looked over at the window where she saw a shadow pass by. "Cute Quincy, real cute, how long have you had this planned out? Who all is in on it?" Jude asked with an annoyed smile. Thinking Tommy had set this up in the hopes that he'd get lucky. "Jude, I didn't plan anything." Tommy said with a somber look on his face. This wasn't exactly his idea of fun. "Wait then you mean there really is someone outside?" She asked with a terrified look in her eyes.

A loud knock on the door made Jude jump out of her seat, she stared at Tommy waiting for him to open the door or do something. He yelled come in and in walked Kwest and Sadie. Tommy started laughing and Jude realized he'd lied, he'd planned the whole thing.

Jude smacked Tommy on the arm and walked to the kitchen to get plates for everyone to eat their take out on. The kitchen window had been left open hours before and Jude could have swore she heard a light whistling coming from the back yard. She glanced out the window and saw the back gate start to swing shut. The only thing she caught a glance of was a letterman's jacket with the number 33 and a soft tune that faded into the darkness.


End file.
